


Fern

by Loreen_Di



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Just ignore this I made it for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen_Di/pseuds/Loreen_Di
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on the character of a grey warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fern

Fern. Grey Warden.  
  
Proud casteless dwarf.  
  
Mercenary.  
  
Rogue.  
  
Prefers the bow.

Hates Orsamar. Hates the cast system. Strongly dislikes structured, and indoctrinated cultures or religions.

Fell in love with the sky the first time she saw it, even while she was terrified she would fall into it. Does not talk about this much. Sometimes you can catch her staring up at it at night. Might ask if she's still thinking she might fall off the world. She's not.

She just loves the surface. Wishes she had come here sooner.

Always admired the grey wardens. The warrior class, the legion of the dead. Those who fight the dark spawn that are always waiting just outside orsamar are the only thing that make sense to be revered. Also Griffons, she may have a thing for fantastical creatures.  
  
Proud to be a warden.

Has no love for religion. Respects those with faith. Some people need that.

Has no problem with killers and thieves. She was (is) one herself. Tries to show mercy when she can however but more to shove it those above her and less because she's kind.

Is a thief down to her bones. Takes no qualms with "dirty" work.

Was flirting with Alistair for fun. She wanted to watch him squirm (sometimes squirming was mutual she's bad at this). Has had other lovers but never really saw herself settling down (Leske). She was never seen as pretty enough to do what her sister does but she had no problem putting herself out there for her own gain and fun.

She thought it was ironic that she wound up with a bastard prince as a companion. With the flirting on the table she almost wanted to write her sister about finding a man in a noble cast herself.

Not entirely forward about her feelings.

Alistair gave her a rose. Flirting was no longer for fun. She pressed it in her log book. She still has it.

When he told her that someday she'll start having nightmares again, that most go to the deeproads to fight darkspawn one last time. She hoped he would be there with her then. That they would go together to the end. A romantic idea to be sure.

Conniving. A liar. Happy to take things for herself without regard for others.  
  
Often coddles people. Even when she shouldn't because it's something she never had.

Is a smooth talker. Will try to trick potential enemies into trusting her. Opting for fighting later rather than now.

Thought it would be hilarious to desecrate Andrastes ashes. Didn't do it. Never really intended too. But she won't lie and say she did not think about it.

She mostly wanted to see a dragon without it trying to kill her. Otherwise she didn't really care.

Responsibility. She is underqualified for the position she is in. But relishes power.

Other responsibilities...

Almost broke it off with Alistair when Wynne confronted her about their responsibilities. Grey warden, potential Heir, blight.

She didn't realise she was in love with him till then. Till she thought about them not being together. Responsibilities are important. They will come when they come. She and Alistair will have each other's backs.

Fern does think about the possibility of them having to part. She does not know what the future holds.

Alistair craves family. He does not want to be king. He does not think he can be a leader. He left that to a new recruit after all. She couldn't force that on him now could she?

She inadvertently decided the king in Orsamar. For better or worse. She hopes he's as good of a man as her sister thinks he is. She did it for her. For the possibility of a change in the caste system. No more Leskes with no other way.

She does not look forward to the landsmeet.

A selfish thief deciding kings. Ferelden couldn't be in worse hands.

She does not want to be returned to the stone when she dies. And that is much sooner than she would like given the grey wardens shortened life span, and the blight they may still not survive.  
  
However the end may come. She wants to be put to rest in the sun, somewhere she can always see the open sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just musing about my first da:o playthrough and my warden Fern. For myself. Posting because I can and otherwise it would just sit on my computer.


End file.
